


The Green Mantle

by shaardom



Series: Pynch week 2017 [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pynch Week, Pynch Week 2017, because none of us is here for a tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: [Pynch week 2017, day 2 : Pirate!AU ]Ronan woke up up seconds before the door opened. Adam wondered if he had any sleep. The blood had dried on his forehead and a bruise started to appear on his shoulder. Adam's chains rattled the floor as he painfully curled up to sit."Don't bother. Last words ?"The voice is more accommodating than the gun pressed against his jugular. He shivered because of the cold metal and the anticipation. He didn't expect to suffer much and it's as good as it gets.





	The Green Mantle

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw a prompt inspires you for a whole fanfic. Well then, here we go ! I did some research but it remains geographically inaccurate (probably more than geographically, to be honest). Enjoy !

"I want his head."

The dart soundlessly landed between the portrait's eyes. Blue, like Adam's. They somehow offer some comfort in his painful routine. Everything else angles and muscles but Adam still finds him oddly attractive. It's a weird thought and Adam takes every ounce of pain he receives as a retaliation against it. The cycle never ends. Another dart snapped him out of his daydream. Adam knows he's not supposed to know what the portrait represents, under small holes and various colored filters left by whatever liquid that had been thrown at the inanimated face. Yet he does, and it's as vivid as if the model stood in front of him.

People don't know that, because if they did, they'd call him a sorcerer.

"You already had the Governor's."

"And I wish I had it again for the pleasure of smashing his brains out."

More than his brains, Adam thought. He started to feel nauseous despite blocking most of the mental images. His father despised every display of weakness and losing his tan on unpleasant thoughts will do no good, so he willed himself to remain steady on his feet. He was suddenly more aware of the sweat on his forehead and the dirt, sticking on his body like a second skin.

"He's just a boy."

He looked roughly around his age. He didn't know why he wanted to protect someone he knew through their title - the Governor's middle son - and a thrashed poster on the lower deck. A third dart was shot with more strength. The flask of whiskey clicked. Adam had already counted the options out and they were none unless the ship was attacked during the next five minutes.

"He's the next Governor," Robert Parrish countered with a surprising evenness. "All that matters to us."

Adam wanted to notice that he had an older brother and that he hadn't been officially titled but he knew better. Hopefully, he'll benefit from a better protection. He held his breath while retreating to the stairs and for once, the stairs didn't creak. Us. This word bound Adam to the ships, stronger than chains would be. There is no escape from his bloodline. The world won't give him a chance either. There's no redemption in this world for pirates and their families. Only a prayer before the humiliation of a painful death, and eventually the hope for a better world.

 

"What was Dad even thinking ?"

Declan sighed loudly. It had been two months since his murder. The culprit hadn't been hanged yet and the ceremony for making Ronan the new governor was scheduled for the next week. The testimony had been clear, there is no other way. Aurora had fallen into a deep sleep, probably at the moment when he died. Matthew is way too young. If Ronan shares his dismay, he has another way to express it.

"Fuck what he thought."

"Language," Declan immediately corrected. "You'll have to tone your truthfulness down if we want Virginia to remain."

Ronan snorted. He hadn't started and it already feels like torture.

"You should take the seat. Everyone knows that."

"Quit it, Ronan."

Declan stood up, messing the silk sheets. He walked past the remains of an ornamented vase. The mat's golden threads were now enhanced with blue China. Lovely, Declan sarcastically thought. Ronan kept gazing at the ceiling. He did not move as Declan blew the candle.

"Are you mad ?"

Declan stopped, his hand on the doorknob.

"I'm worried," he corrected.

Less for the state's well-being than his brother's, but that's as honest as he will get. He closed the door, hoping that Ronan will not forget to lock it. Pointless, since he often does. Declan suspects that it's to let Matthew in at any given time. It's a dangerous habit, which he allows because they need all the comfort they can get.

The next morning was messy. Ronan didn't know what he would have done without Gansey's counseling, when he was reluctant to do the smallest bit on his own, under normal circumstances.

"What the hell ?"

Gansey indulged him with a smile before explaining what caused the ruckus- a successful raid on pirates.

"We didn't lose men," Gansey added as if it were good news.

Ronan nodded absentmindedly, waiting for the next number. Gansey couldn't avoid it, even if he tried to gain time with pointless details.

"Cut the crap, Gansey. How many prisoners were made ?"

His bright composure faltered for a moment.

"Over fifty." He paused. "Including women and children."

Ronan took the numbers in. Taking an innocent life is as bad as taking many.

"Allegiance ?"

"All we could get from them was Holy Brigid."

"I'll do the paperwork, later."

Gansey parted his lips as to say something and changed his mind halfway. He bowed his head at Ronan before the future governor stormed out of the ballroom.

 

Robert Parrish had an excuse for getting the head he wanted. However, the winds were on Adam's side, which means against him. Adam appreciated the gods' gesture despite wishing they had chosen a cleverer way to support him. The lack of wind had been directly translated by fresh marks on his back- apparently for bearing ill will to the crew. For once, he had deserved it.

Days later, the sails were released and their speed made up for the lost time. Adam learned that they weren't racing against time, but Dean Allen's ships. Adam didn't get in the political details because he wasn't allowed, but it sounds like two things. First, the beginning of an internal war. Second, even if Robert Parrish managed to get his prisoner, he most likely won't be able to kill him on the spot.

They took Richmond by surprise on a celebration night, burning their way to the city center. Adam waited for them to be far enough before stepping on the land. He washed his clothes, then himself in the cold ocean water. It's usually dirtier around the coast, but here it looked clear. He allowed himself five minutes. They could be back in ten, or an hour. There was no time for spacing out : he barely had enough to cleanse and get as dry as he could.

 

"The barricades will hold."

Ronan raised a brow. They have fallen once, he didn't see why they wouldn't fall again.

"No need. They have allies down to the kitchen."

"Who..."

"The fucking French ! God, Gansey." Ronan stopped walking back and forth. "Go with Declan and Matthew."

"We flee or fight together," Gansey opposed. "And you may have me arrested for treason when this is over but I'm not submitting to this order."

Ronan pursed his lips. Declan huffed.

"We're wasting time. If he-"

"Then I'm asking as a friend. Hell..."

Gansey suddenly walked to the window, having noticed a weird pattern rising from the crowd. He raised his hand and Ronan stopped talking.

"They're attacking each other."

"What, a mutiny ?"

All annoyance was gone from his voice, replaced by utter disbelief. Gansey prevented him from getting too close to the window in case someone was looking.

"Whatever, now is our chance," Declan said.

Ronan knelt to hug Matthew then stood up again. Declan nodded as to reassure him. Gansey thought he may have seen him smile. Then, they left. They pushed as many pieces of furniture in front of the door as possible.

"I'm sentenced to death either way," Ronan told him.

Gansey shrugged.

"You don't get it," Ronan said. "If we make it alive, Helen will kill me."

They burst out laughing. A nervous laughter, which the first blow on the door didn't stop.

"They may not know you. Take the first chance to go," Ronan told him as they waited for their improvised barricade to fall.

Gansey promised. The thuds got louder. So did the voices.

"Thumb out of the fist. In case you have to throw a punch."

They allowed another round of laughs, the last one, at Gansey's rough knowledge of one-on-one combat strategies. Then, they steadied themselves on their feet, waiting for the first crack on the wall.

 

Adam didn't see his assailant coming. One second, he was kneeling over the stones, drinking the water he bathed in seconds ago ; the next one, the mouth of a pocket gun poked the bones of his spine. He froze, suddenly a thousand times more aware of his nakedness.

"Good," the man behind him breathed. "I didn't want to knock you out."

"What do you want ?"

"The same thing as your captain."

"He'll never exchange him for me."

"That's not something you should be worrying about, is it ? Get dressed and stand up."

Adam did as he was told, the cold sweat on his back ruining the effects of his oceanic bath. The man — who Adam believed to be Allen himself — tied his hands in front of him. The few men who remained to guard the ship have been taken down already. Allen placed the gun under his jaw, forcing him to keep looking straight ahead.

"What's with him ? The governor's son," he added to clarify.

If he is on a death row, he wants to go without being bothered by unanswered questions.

"You look smart enough to guess." Allen paused. "He has something which many people want, and his father had it before him."

The victorious voices grew stronger. The raid had been a success, at least for the impressive amount of good they carried. A few members were missing. Allen's men armed their weapons, revealing themselves at the last moment. They were at every window, on the decks and up in the sailings. Adam didn't see the prisoners but he could locate them as they apparently didn't stop fighting while being dragged. Everything stopped moving but them. Robert Parrish walked ahead of his nemesis.

"Dean."

"Robert," the Gray Man nodded. "Such a great loot you've got here. Will you let us see ?"

Us, again. Adam was fed up by being associated to random people. Robert raised his hands and two young men were dragged and made to kneel behind him. Adam felt an immediate rush of sympathy for them. They didn't give up despite numerous injuries and being outnumbered. Adam recognized the model of the lower deck's portrait. The infamous middle son. His skin was so pale that everything else seemed black on it. Especially the blood. The pirate holding him down is having a hard time. He never saw the other one, but they must be close. It's easier to hold him down and Adam knows that the only reason why are his honey blond hair, which adds something more to hold on.

Then his gaze reverts back to the paler one and he noticed that the whole time he had been staring, the other had stared back.

"They bite. And so do I," Robert threatened.

"You are certainly wiser than these young men and unwilling to lose a both crew members and your ship."

Robert's clenched his fist. This is indeed the worst time to be stuck on the land.

"We will have this talk on a neutral ground."

The sea. To make sure no one was trying a tricky move before the discussion ended the crews were mixed on both ships and all prisoners were tied together on the main deck of the Green Mantle.

Adam heard the two talking and learned their names like this. At some point, he snapped out of it and woke up less than ten minutes later.

"What is going on ?"

He closed his eyes before being caught staring again, wishing he didn't feel compelled to answer. The truth is that he also needed to talk.

"You're a much wanted prize."

"And you are ?"

"Ronan, there's no point," said Gansey.

"I am," Adam repeated. "That's as much as I get to enjoy," he grimly added.

He blocked Ronan's hands before they got to his throat. If Ronan's ankles weren't tied to Gansey's, he'd have easily topped him.

"If you are going to make fun of me, then fucking look at me while doing so," he growled.

"Shut up !"

Adam winced as a the wooden cane hit his arm. Ronan's shoulder was struck. Gansey hid his face behind his knees and clenched his jaw but nothing came.

"Fuck off," Adam told Ronan.

The pain seemed to have withdrawn a great part of his strength. Adam watched him struggle against his restraints before advising him to keep quiet and wait for his fate to be decided. In the meantime, Adam willed himself to stay awake. Around four in the morning, the captains had decided how the loot will be shared. Adam was more surprised by Allen's wish to keep him than his father's lack of objection when it came to it. Ronan started cursing as soon as they got closer. No one managed to gag him if not Allen himself. Everything else returned to the Holy Brigid. Once most crew members had returned to their original ship, they parted ways.

Adam walked, Ronan was dragged as he didn't comply. They were thrown in the same cell. Ronan's hands were chained behind his back. A heavy gag muffled the curses he kept pouring at every living being within a five meters radius. Adam was restrained in the same fashion, minus the gag. He could stand up if he wanted to, but what for ? There is nowhere to go.

"Stop moving," he impulsively instructed Ronan.

Then he leaned forward and worked at taking the gag off with his teeth. It worked. Ronan remained surprisingly quiet after spitting the piece of cloth. Adam thought of elbowing him for the sake of getting a reaction.

"Thanks," Ronan end up saying.

"Thought you had lost your voice."

He hated himself for being unable to hide the relief in his voice. Ronan snorted.

"Give me your name, at least."

"Ask nicely."

"I'm not used to repeating my orders."

Adam's lips nearly twitched in a smile.

"Neither am I."

Ronan was momentarily distracted by his wit. He raised a brow, surprised by the sharp answer and admiring it at the same time. As he settled for not asking again, the silence reigned for another minute.

"Jesus."

Adam didn't immediately realize that Ronan laughed at him. He managed to sound annoyed.

"What ?"

"You're dying to ask. Go ahead, before it's too late."

Adam exhaled slowly. The last part was dark yet realistic. He gave up on pretending not to care.

"Why didn't you ask what will happen to you yet ?"

"Because I already know. And even if— you have no idea, do you ?"

Adam nodded. He was getting ready for another round of silence when Ronan spoke. For the first time, he sound hesitant.

"What will happen to you ?"

"Depends." Adam replied quickly in case they were interrupted for some reason. "If there is some use for me, he'll keep me around."

"And if there is not ?"

The thought left a sour taste in Adam's mouth.

"I'll be executed."

As a traitor, probably. He hadn't been marked as one but his mere presence is enough. His words were too heavy to allow any continuation and they both came to terms with the quiet night. Adam's chains rattled on the wooden floor as he laid on his side. He'll be alive tomorrow, but he doesn't know much more after that.

 

Ronan woke up up seconds before the door opened. Adam wondered if he had any sleep. The blood had dried on his forehead and a bruise started to appear on his shoulder. Adam's chains rattled the floor as he painfully curled up to sit.

"Don't bother. Last words ?"

The voice is more accommodating than the gun pressed against his jugular. He shivered because of the cold metal and the anticipation. He didn't expect to suffer much and it's as good as it gets.

"No !"

Some of the pressure on his neck was lifted. The main threat remained, though.

"I thought you were gagged ?" the Gray Man paused. "It's usually bearable. Soppy at worst. But," he added, grazing Adam's cheek with his weapon, "at least we're not getting tears today."

Adam sensed the humor behind it. He didn't speak, having no curses or blessings to give.

"No last words, then."

"Do not kill him."

Ronan's voice is shaking. Why ? Adam tuned himself out before figuring out. It will hurt but not more than a second. The safety was never on, it could come any moment, and he won't give Allen the satisfaction of seeing the fear in his eyes. Despite his apparent resignation, his fists are balled up, ready for a fight they're continuously denied. He hadn't felt his fingers since waking up.

The captain hummed thoughtfully at Ronan's request. He thought he'd have to bargain more, put up a bit of strategy to get him to submit. Getting what he wants suddenly gets easier. The next few words they exchanged were not exactly coded but since Adam didn't know what was at stake, they may as well have been.

Allen pressed the trigger. Adam held his breath, letting his last thoughts be about the bits of talk they had the previous night. Something did explode over Ronan's strangled cry, but no bullet was shot.

"Guess I need a new one." He paused, throwing the unloaded pistol at Ronan's feet. "Welcome to the Green Mantle, Parrish."

 

Ronan didn't really explain how did a perfect, loaded copy of Allen's pistol end up next to it. Adam questionned it with his looks, to no avail.

"Give it to him."

"I wasn't sent here to get it."

He had been away a few hours, the time to be told not to get in any other crew member's way, wash and eat. From what he had seen, the ship was new. He had noticed remnants of luxury to be washed away soon, unless good fortune stuck to the vessel.

"Because he didn't know it'd be there," Ronan completed.

Adam took him to another room before freeing him. An odd system of pulleys, gears and buckets seemed to be the closest thing available to a shower. Ronan attempted to make some sense out of it while Adam freed him from the chains.

"The water is cold— but it works."

Ronan started to undress before Adam had faced the door. The hygiene seemed better than the average on this ship, maybe because most people were willing to risk getting a cold and dying for the sake of being clean. He is among them. While Adam is not looking, he dares to peek over his shoulder. The pattern of curls is superficial. Ronan thinks that they would be gorgeous, with proper care. As he had stopped hearing water, Adam stands up.

"Done ?"

Ronan could have said yes. For some reason, he spares Adam the embarrassment of seeing him naked and also misses his reaction- which would have been priceless, without a doubt. The unsaid words are in their eyes and remain there. Adam feels Ronan shudder while he's chaining him and he knows that has nothing to do with his cold shower. Once they're in the cell again, Ronan notices that he had already taken the hand guns. There is almost no light here. It's a shame, as he could have given Adam's features a closer look.

"Thanks."

Do you just say that to someone who saved your life ? The word is weak to express all that he feels. Ronan leaned against the wall, already closing his eyes.

"Thought you had lost your voice," he echoed.

Adam stepped back. It was too late to help his soft spot for Ronan. He still wished he had never seen this portrait. Maybe, then, he wouldn't have fallen for these oddly similar eyes. On his way to Allen's cabin, he contemplated the loaded pistol. He's alive today and still on a death row, but it seems like he will keep living tomorrow. One day at time.


End file.
